


Whipped

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, JB is my resident softy, Love, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: You've begged and begged your boyfriend JB to take you to go see the latest horror movie. He knows you get scared of just about anything but against his better judgement he agrees.





	Whipped

“Let’s watch this movie, I heard it’s really good.” You insisted one October afternoon. You shoved your phone in JB’s face where the latest horror flick and its movie showing times were clearly displayed. JB snorted.

“Yeah, we’re not doing that, you’ll get scared.” He said firmly.

“No I won’t!” You spluttered, “ And if I DID get scared who cares? It’s a horror movie, you’re supposed to get scared!” 

JB put his arms around you and wouldn’t let go even though you immediately started to struggle. 

“I care because I’m the one who won’t get any sleep tonight if you’re scared and need someone to whine to.” He teased. You finally succeeded in getting out of his embrace.

“Well joke’s on you because I WON’T get scared! Can we please go? It’s October after all, the season of spooky! I’ll get you whatever snack you want please Bummie!” You pleaded. JB wasn’t entirely convinced that you wouldn’t get scared (you were a notorious scaredy cat) but he could never say no to free snacks, or that ridiculous nickname you had for him.

“You’ll get me a large popcorn and a slushie?” He asked doubtfully.

“On my honor!” You put your hand over your heart.

“Well ok.” JB relented finally. You grabbed his cheeks and squished them. “Ahh cut it out!” He scowled even though he was loving it. 

“Let’s go! There’s an 8:00 showing and I want good seats.” You said hurriedly. JB shook his head in defeat knowing he would regret everything later, but he allowed himself to be dragged out the door. 

Twenty minutes later, JB was sat in the movie theater, a large popcorn on his lap, a cherry slushie in his left cup-holder, and you on his right with your hand linked in his and your leg jiggling in anticipation. JB noticed the leg jiggling and raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re not scared already are you? The movie hasn’t even started yet.” He said smugly. Your leg stopped jiggling. 

“I’m NOT scared Jae, I’m just excited is all.” You said defensively. JB grinned.

“Well tell me if you get scared, and we can leave no questions asked. I’ll just take the popcorn with me.” He said smirking at you. You pinched his thigh so he yelped. 

“I WON’T be getting scared believe me Im Jaebeom!” You hissed. 

“Ok, just don’t pinch me again.” Said JB. At that moment, the lights went down signaling that the movie was starting. Maybe JB noticed you let out a small squeak and grip his hand tighter but he didn’t say anything. Honestly he found the fact that you were so skittish very cute and rather endearing although he’d die before he told you, choosing instead to tease you about it because that was more his brand. 

The movie got going for real now. JB was actually kind of enjoying how you were gripping on his arm for every jump scare or frightening image that flashed on the screen. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” He murmured into your ear after a particularly bad jump scare where you ended up almost in his lap. 

“Shut up I’m fine!” You whispered testily after you had composed yourself, which only got JB laughing even more when another loud bang from the movie caused you to jump in your seat with a small scream.

“Just let me know if you want to leave.” He said, watching you fondly.

“I can do this, I’m NOT scared. You said more to yourself than to JB. He just chuckled and out an arm around you, squeezing you reassuringly. He really thought you were just so cute. 

You kept your promise and made it through the movie without leaving. The lights went back up and JB stretched. 

“I think I might have fallen asleep for a bit near the end, I had no idea what was going on.” He yawned while helping you put your jacket on.

“How could you fall asleep during that?!” You said in a slightly higher pitch than normal, JB turned you around so you were facing each other and he could see you better. 

“I don’t know, maybe it wasn’t scary enough.” He said amusedly. 

“Well yeah you’re right, not that scary, but it was exciting you know.” You said, a little heated. 

“Don’t get mouthy with me Miss Thing, I liked it ok? I’m just tired from work, every time I sit down I fall asleep.” He chuckled. You squished his cheeks again as a peace offering.

“Sorry Jae, I forgot. Thanks for taking me, now let’s get you home so you can sleep for real.” You said abashed. 

The lights flickered suddenly and you made a strangled sound before grabbing a fistful of JB’s sweatshirt.

“You ok? Why so jumpy?” JB asked. 

“I’m ok, they really should get those lights fixed.” You replied, still holding onto his sweatshirt.

“Well never mind, I’ll get you home safe and sound.” He explained. 

“Humph.” You grunted although you didn’t let go of him until you got to the car. JB got in the front seat assuring you he wasn’t too tired to drive and after he made sure you had clicked your seatbelt he pulled out of the parking lot. 

He had been driving for about five minutes when he had to stop at a red light. You had been rather quiet on the ride home, just gazing out the window, but when another car pulled up next to yours at the red light you let out a small scream.

“Jae, look at that man!” You practically shouted in fear. JB turned quickly to see the man in the car next to yours, who, besides picking his nose furiously with his index finger, was otherwise unremarkable. 

“While I admit picking your nose is gross, I think we’re all guilty of doing it sometimes.” JB laughed. You gaped at the man before sighing in relief. 

“I just glanced out the window and he looked like a zombie or something I swear.” You exclaimed. 

“Just a trick of the light, and a side effect of watching a scary movie.” JB laughed, but then he frowned when he noticed you were still trembling. He gripped your leg, squeezing gently then hit the gas once the light finally turned green. JB knew you had a wild imagination that you’d occasionally let get the best of you. “Don’t worry I got you.” He said softly. 

“JB. I am FINE! Stop acting like I’m scared.” You said indignantly, but you left his hand on your leg anyway. 

JB pulled up to your place and you both exited the car. You basically ran to your front door with JB casually strolling behind you. He figured you were running from invisible zombies and he couldn’t get over how cute you were. 

You were looking around nervously when JB finally got to the front step twirling his keychain around his finger. 

“Hurry up a little Grandpa!” You hissed. 

“Hold your horses Miss Thing, I’ve got it.” JB whistled.

“Sorry, I just figured you’d want to get inside and go to sleep.” You said. 

“Not because you thought zombies were going to attack us?” JB teased while you scowled. He opened the door letting you duck in first. 

The two of you got ready for bed, JB finished first while you were brushing your teeth, he went into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. He felt his eyes droop with exhaustion. 

“Do you mind if I shut the light off?” He called out. 

“Oh no, please don’t turn the lights off I’ll be right there!” You squeaked from the bathroom sounding close to panic.

“Ok?” JB blinked. You walked out of the bathroom wide-eyed. JB watched in amazement as you practically launched yourself into bed, almost as if you didn’t want anything that could be lurking underneath to reach out and grab you. 

“Are you all right?” JB asked in amusement. You really were the cutest thing to him. 

“Yes.” You snapped, rolling onto him so you could click the bedside light off. 

“Well ok then, goodnight.” JB said lightly. You grunted in response rolling off of him and onto your side with your back to him. 

JB closed his eyes. He was really so tired. He felt himself drifting off into dreamland when you started shifting around. Every two minutes or so you would wriggle around. Kicking off the blankets then pulling them back on. Rolling onto your stomach then switching to your back. It had been about twenty minutes of this with no end in sight when JB finally had enough. 

“WHAT are you doing? I’m trying to sleep over here.” He whispered loudly into the darkness. You paused your twitching.

“JB!” You whined. 

“What?” JB replied. 

“I can’t sleep, I’m scared!” You wailed. JB let out a bark of laughter then reached to turn the light back on. Once the room was bathed in light he turned back to look down at you, while propped up on his elbow. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” You pouted. 

“Why?” Said JB still grinning at you.

“Because you’re making fun of me I can tell.” You sniffed. 

“Yeah a little bit.” JB admitted, “But I mostly saw this coming and I just think you’re cute.” He went on. You flushed. 

“Since you saw this coming and I’ll never hear the end of this anyway, can you please make me feel better now? I’ll make you breakfast in the morning Bummie!” You pleaded. Oh great, there was the nickname and the promise of free food again. JB hadn’t had the intention of becoming this whipped when he’d gotten involved with you, but at least the two of you had a system. 

“Aww come here Baby, I’ll take care of you.” JB said pulling you into his arms. You both got comfortable. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a scaredy cat.” You muttered into his chest. JB felt your grip on his t-shirt, holding onto him as your anchor to reality. 

“Wouldn’t have you any different Miss Thing.” JB replied with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a rewrite of a story I wrote my little sister last year. I loved writing her JB stories the most because I loved thinking about all the great fights they would get into together lolol. JB would be such a soft boyfriend change my mind.


End file.
